


More Chats (Pt. 34)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [34]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 34)

[pinkie]: since yall know were aliens im adding two ppl kara barely tolerates one of them jdijdjdnjrev

[bispy]: no dont

[sunnyD]: do it everyone else who knows them loves them

_pinkie has added notsaturnrgirl and gaymart to the chat_

[pinkie]: hello gays meet the gays

[notsaturngirl]: hello gays im pan

[gaymart]: hello gays im gay

[annehathagay]: me gay

[sydkid]: me gay too

[sunnyD]: gay

[detective dimples]: im gay and probably the gayest here so just saying

[bispy]: i agree shess the gayest

[little grey]: im the second gayest bc i married her

[glowinglesbian]: cani be the third gayest

[detective dimples]: of course!

[good one]: i put my phone down to make dinner and miss my chance to b third gay

[damnsam]: im pan too!!

[nicobinoru]: im bi

[pinkie]: hey kara remember when you exposed me about that time i got my wisdom teeth removed

[bispy]: yeah?

[pinkie]: your turn

[bispy]: WHAT

[pinkie]: btw i got maggie and alexs go ahead to say this

[pinkie]: OKAY SO THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE HERE REMEMBER WHEN MAGGIE SAID SHE WAS ALEX AND KARAS SEXUAL AWAKENING?

[mess-n-her]: yes

[thespianlesbian]: yeah

[sydkid]: i think so

[annehathagay]: i do!

[nicobinoru]: mhm

[glowinglesbian]: ye

[pinkie]: WELL BEFORE YOU WERE HERE KARA WAS MAKING FUN OF ME ABOUT HOW I HAD A CRUSH ON TRINI BEFORE WE WERE TOGETHER AND HOW I WAS PINING

[good one]: SEE I HATE THIS BC THIS WILL DRAG ME DOWN TOO

[pinkie]: YES IT WILL/ MAGGIE AND KARA DATED FOR A WHILE AND I HAD TO DEAL WITH A PINING LENA TOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[damnsam]: HHCDBKVKJSDVJ

[pinkie]: AND THEY ONLY DATED SO KARA COULD AVOID THE FACT THAT SHES IN LOVE WITH LENA AND FOR MAGGIE IT WAS BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT ALEX DIDNT LIKE HER AND HER FEELINGS GOT CONFUSED

[sunnyD]: im glad they got it figured it out but at the time i did ship supercop

[mess-n-her]: GROSS

[thespianlesbian]: NO

[sydkid]: ABSOLUTELY NOT

[annehathagay]: WTF

[nicobinoru]: NO TRIN NOT MY LESBIAN MOTHER FIGURES

[glowinglesbian]: TRINI STOP GROSS

[detective dimples]: ill pay you to never say that again

[sunnyD]: wtf i said at the time you know when i was 10

[pinkie]: welcome to the chat imra and gayle

[notsaturngirl]: this is crazy

[gaymart]: i love it

[nicobinoru]: ok ik it says not but like i have a question imra

[notsaturngirl]: yeah?

[nicobinoru]: are you saturn girl?

[notsaturngirl]: Oh Gods shes smart

[good one]: yeah, and your disguising is worse than kara's

[bispy]: GLASSES AND A PONYTAIL WORKS LENA

[damnsam]: no it doesnt

 [little grey]: did nico call us her mother figures???????

[detectivedimples]: hello??? daughter?

[nicobinoru]: SHUT UP

 


End file.
